1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved device for damping pressure pulsations in vehicle brake systems to reduce unwanted operating noises which arise because piston pumps used in such systems are compelled to execute reciprocating motions by a rotationally driven eccentric element. Because of these reciprocating motions, pressure fluid is pumped cyclically, which can cause pressure pulsations in the attached hydraulic circuit. These pressure pulsations are audible in the passenger compartment of a vehicle and reduce passenger comfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for damping pressure pulsations in brake system is already known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 4234013 A1. FIG. 3 of this reference shows a hydraulic block of an electronically controllable vehicle brake system, with a receiving bore which forms the housing of the device. The receiving bore is closed off from its surroundings by a cap anchored by positive engagement, and in its interior it defines a damping chamber. An inflow conduit from a pressure generator element discharges into the damping chamber and an outflow conduit leads away from it. There is a throttle at the outlet point where the outflow conduit leads away.
It is a disadvantage of the construction of this known noise-damping device that the cap and the throttle are each individual components, which must be anchored to the hydraulic block in a plurality of successive work steps. The reliable fixation of these individual components must be checked in the course of assembly, and the tightness with respect to pressure fluid from the outside must be assured. These work steps make it complicated and expensive to produce the device.